Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning top toy.
Description of the Related Art
As battle games using spinning top toys, by applying impact to the spinning top toys each other, there are cases in which the rotation of the spinning top toy of an opponent is stopped by the impact force, the spinning top toy of the opponent is flicked out by the impact force, or the spinning top toy of the opponent is disassembled by the impact force, etc.
As such type of the spinning top toy, for example, a spinning top toy described in Japanese Patent No. 5793631 is well known.
In this spinning top toy, a shaft part and a body are aligned at a disassembled position in the vertical direction, and in an aligned state, a body is relatively rotated with respect to a shaft part in one direction to an assembled position, so that hooks in a shaft part side and hooks in a body side are engaged and the shaft part and the body are coupled. In this spinning top toy, when the body of the spinning top toy collides with the opponent, the body is rotated in the other direction with respect to the shaft part, so as to be disassembled. Therefore, the shaft part and the body are disassembled.
Further, in this spinning top toy, in order not to disassemble the shaft part and the body by receiving impact easily, a rotation resistance is provided between the shaft part and the body, so that it is configured to gradually rotate the body with respect to the shaft part every time when the impact is received.
However, according to such spinning top toy, during battle games, without issues in which the rotational speed changes, offensive power and defense power are uniform, so that there are problems such as a lack of changes of the offensive power and the defense power and a lack of unexpectedness.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred described embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.